The Ice Silver Crystal
by gurj14
Summary: Natsuki Kruger makes a comeback. Shiznat, AU-Otome-verse. (RE-UPLOADED. To anyone who is already familiar with this story, it was deleted without my consent.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Just a note to clear the air about a few things in this Universe:

I ignore the Mai Otome Anime plot, mostly just using characters for names

Although I maintained the royalty and nobles and what not that was shown in the Anime, I decided to make culture similar to modern times but homosexuality is considered absolutely normal

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai Otome and am making no profit from this fiction.

**Present Day, Garderobe Academy **

"Good evening Meister Viola," Akane piped up from the Gakuenchou's reception desk as she saw the Bewitching Amethyst herself, her smile faltering when she noticed the usual friendly woman storm by her with barely a glance. She stared in shock as the Gakuenchou's large office door was slammed loudly and held her breath as she heard the mumbling of voices on the other side. Angry voices.

"Is the Gakuenchou having any meetings?" Miss Maria tapped her finger on the desk, jolting Akane from her poor attempt of eavesdropping.

"Ano not exactly but... Meister Viola just went inside."

Miss Maria rolled her eyes. "Well that's probably not important. This is important. Tell her I'm coming in."

Akane nodded, feeling frightened as the echo of voices grew in volume from the office, kind of like shouting. She buzzed in on the intercom, "Gakuenchou-sama, M-Miss Maria is here to see you."

"Tell her it's important," Miss Maria corrected.

Before she could buzz that added part in, the Gakuenchou buzzed back. "Sorry what was that?" The yelling in the office had clearly subsidised when she interrupted and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Miss Maria to see you? She says it's important."

There was a brief moment of silence, ruined by Miss Maria holding back a cough. Akane was relieved when the Gakuenchou voiced back, "send her in."

Then the disappointment thing happened again.

The doors opened to reveal the Gakuenchou, a woman in a tailored white coat and pants that smiled charmingly, ushering Miss Maria in. Shizuru Viola, the Bewitching Amethyst, stormed back out with thoughts deep and slight frown to her face.

Two years later and Akane herself was still disappointed every time she realised Natsuki Kruger wasn't there. Natsuki had been scary and commanding, but she was a genius. She went out of her way to help Akane become the number one in her class when Akane had been nothing more than a country bumpkin outcaste by her peers. Natsuki was a true Onee-sama, not like the ones Akane called Onee-sama since she had hated that term, but the one who embodied the qualities.

Not many people truly knew her real personality apart from the calculating and war-winning powerful Gakuenchou she was. Most of those who admired her admired her beauty for she had been a stunning looker. Akane was straight as they came but Natsuki had been her girl-crush from the moment she lay eyes on her. She hadn't been upset, only happy, when Kruger got married but a small part of her brain put her in the role of Kruger's bride just as a fantasy until she met her Kazu-kun and fell madly in love.

She was a Pearl now, the number one, the leader of the Trias. And Natsuki wasn't there to show her the ropes anymore, to guide her by the hand. She was putting all of her free time into helping out the new Gakuenchou and she babysat for Shizuru whenever she could. The Bewitching Amethyst had a different set of values from Natsuki, however, and Akane could always hear Natsuki's voice telling her what she should really do.

She wondered, for the millionth time, if Natsuki was alive.

"Isn't that Meister Otome Viola! And her son! So cute."

Shizuru was used to attention she got when she went out in public, but what she was not used to was people pointing out the fact that she was a mother, even years after the fact.

Daisuke Kruger had been adopted by Natsuki just seven months after they wed. Shizuru remembered how easy it was back then. Natsuki would spend time with the young five year old and Shizuru continued life as it were. Natsuki was the one who took the responsibility, not her.

But then she couldn't help but love him and soon she was taking him away from Natsuki's hands so her wife could work, cooking for him since Natsuki was horrible at it and shopping for him because Natsuki didn't understand he needed a different coat for Autumn and Fall.

"Grandma!" Daisuke waves his hand which held an action figure to their waiting company for the night. Shizuru lets go of his other hand and he runs to the arms of the Aries President.

Saeko Kruger was nothing at all like her daughter in Shizuru's opinion. Saeko kept her hair cut to the chin whereas her Natsuki hated even getting a trim. Saeko was straight, and well, Natsuki was definitely _not_. Saeko was tunnelled in her mind for power and prosperity whereas Natsuki wanted it all. Saeko was intrusive and giggly and a socialite. Her Natsuki just wanted to have her privacy.

And yes, Shizuru knew mothers and daughter had some similar aspects, such as Natsuki's hairline and nose. But their attitudes were so different that she had always found something new to discover. "Hello my young prince," Saeko smiled and bent down to hug him. He scrambled into a chair at the fancy restaurant, explaining away his action figure.

Shizuru sat down as well with her mother-in-law, a little sad to see that Natsuki's younger sister Alyssa hadn't made the dinner.

"So how is work?" Saeko asked Shizuru as their appetizers were brought around. "Have things relaxed yet?"

"Hardly," Shizuru was glad to see Daisuke's table manners were damn near impeccable. He was a nine year old now and she would make sure he was the best nine year old to walk Earl. "It's just that... Today I was furious with Ahn because she never consulted me for a Tribeca meeting."

"Oh?" Saeko perked up. She was nothing if not fantastic in the ways of politics and had been dying to hear about the how the new Gakuenchou was doing.

"She apologised and said she'd consult me next time."

"That's a rule right, that two Column shave to co-sign for all meetings?"

"Not exactly," Shizuru sighed again. "If it's the Gakuenchou she need not have another Column present. But it's a matter of principle. I've done Tribeca for years. Not only would the other party be suspicious if I'm not there but she needs to have respect that even though I was her junior in our school days I am now her superior."

Saeko frowned more at that. "Isn't Gakuenchou the leader of the Columns?"

"I've worked there for almost eight years and she's been there hardly two. Natsuki was..." Shizuru blew out a shaky exhale before continuing, "Natsuki was the only student ever to be requested by our Shinso-sama herself to become out leader. Otherwise the role was always voted, but Ahn doesn't understand that. I have more insight to how she should run things, having not only been deputy Gakuenchou but also married to the Gakuenchou? She's being incredibly sour about it all."

Saeko closed her eyes. She remembered the day her daughter had been selected as Gakuenchou. On her graduation day, Natsuki had known she would become a Column and she had been ready to become the First Column (her finger tapping on her thigh as she tried not to hold back excitement. Natsuki was rarely excited, but how could she not be when she was honoured with such a powerful position?)

Saeko had been bragging that entire week about how her daughter was the second best student by only one point of studies difference so she may as well be the best. The best were announced last, and Natsuki had gone onto the stage of that eerie room, holding back a rare smile from the knowledge that her dream was about to come true.

No one expected the Otome's Shinso-sama, Fumi, to say that Natsuki Kruger was to become Garderobe's Gakeunchou and 'leader of them all.'

At the time, the Gakuenchou Lisa Right had been hospitalized in an attack against the Academy. Fumi had produced a brand new GEM, just for her daughter, and two weeks later her daughter was the youngest Gakuenchou in the history of Earl. Saeko had never seen power so raw as when that GEM known as The Ice Silver Crystal materialized right on her baby's ear, stunning an entire room of powerful maidens to silence.

Newspapers had been all over her daughter and Natsuki hadn't said as much out loud but as her mother she knew that many Otome older than Natsuki were loathe to take orders from someone younger and prettier, ordered by Fumi or not.

But time and time again, Natsuki had proven herself without fail.

Her daughter was out there. She didn't care if the Shinso-sama had Natsuki's GEM as 'offline' these past two years. She was pretty sure she would have known in her gut if Natsuki was dead.

_She just couldn't believe Natsuki was dead because she had to live in this world somehow, and any other truth would destroy her._

_She knew Shizuru felt the same. _

**Five years ago, Gakuenchou's office...**

Alyssa Kruger sipped her champagne with a happy sigh. The hotel's ballroom they were occupying had one long table that seated fifty. She had met a few of Shizuru's cousins from far away but most of the people she already knew from being family friends of the Viola-clan for generations.

Sometimes she wondered when it all changed. She recalled sitting at a long table like this with Natsuki when they were younger, and Natsuki and Shizuru had barely talked to one another back then and Shizuru, being the oldest of their socialite's generation, was always bossing them around. Then when Natsuki went to Garderobe things changed. Shizuru was still slightly bossy, but she was also remarkably friendly and kind and Alyssa admired her on a whole new level, proud to know her sister was dating someone so cool and beautiful.

Now her older sister was going to get married to Shizuru which was surreal despite how well the two seemed to fit together. This whole rehearsal dinner was like some kind of dream.

Unfortunately for her, Natsuki set up high standards for a spouse which meant Alyssa would have to find someone just as fabulous as Shizuru Viola to compete.

"Alyssa, drink?" a tap on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts. They had finished desert and most people were retiring to bed in the hotel. Alyssa was feeling anything but tired so she followed her sister, wondering when Natsuki had gotten up from her conversation in the first place.

"I'd love one." She gulped the rest of her champagne to which Natsuki snorted. They walked over to the bar and Natsuki ordered some strange Windbloom concoction for the both of them.

"Shizuru's dad pretty much demanded we stay in their family home for a whole month." Natsuki said once they clinked their glasses.

"What did you tell him?" Alyssa moaned at the taste of her drink. It was delicious, she was definitely going to have another.

"Well I couldn't disagree..." Natsuki rubs her eyes. The life of Gakuenchou was clearly exhausting for her. Ever since Natsuki started her career Alyssa noticed the bags under her eyes and the subtle yawns. But her sister was the fricken prodigy Gakuenchou of Garderobe Academy! No one could possibly be as cool. Natsuki was untouchable, the world was in the palm of her hands.

"But Mama wanted you stay with us too – I want you to stay with me! I never get to see you anymore and I'm finally on school holidays!"

"Relax!" Natsuki slung an arm around her shoulders. "I told him that you were on holidays so we agreed one month with you and Mama, then the next with them. And then we'll have to postpone our honeymoon."

With a squeal, Alyssa kissed her sister's cheek. "Buy me another!"

Natsuki signalled the barista for another, glancing behind her to wave goodnight to their mother. Alyssa blew her mom kiss and the woman grinned, chatting amiably with Shizuru's parents. Shizuru kissed a cousin goodnight on the cheek and made her way over to join them.

"Make that three," Natsuki told the barista quickly. He blushed at the rare grin she sent him and fumbled with the glasses before showing off a bottle-spin. Alyssa giggled because Natsuki was as oblivious as ever to how beautiful she was.

"Na-tsu-ki," Shizuru's skipped the last step and latched onto Natsuki's hand, swinging it with a silly grin.

"Whaaaat," Natsuki humoured her, mimicking the tone of Shizuru's voice.

"Nothing," Shizuru kissed her briefly on the lips before winking at Alyssa. "Hello little Kruger."

"Hello Shizuru!"

"Has Natsuki told you what she'd doing for her bachelorette party?"

"Shizuru."Natsuki scolded lightly, sliding over a drink to Alyssa and passing another to Shizuru. They all clinked glasses in cheers.

"Yes she has!" Alyssa slapped her hand against her chest in mock horror. "Video games and drinks. And the people invited include only myself and Lord Tate."

Shizuru kissed Natsuki's temple and patted her shoulder, "No fear my Natsuki, I'll send you some strippers when I'm done with them."

Natsuki growled, downing her drink, "laugh all you want!"

"Damn it!" Natsuki Kruger cursed her large flat screen television and game console, having lost during her tenth try to finally finish her video game.

Her office was large, she spent more time in here than anywhere else and she figured she may as well spend her last night as an unmarried woman in here too. Shizuru was having a grand club party with dancing and strippers and alcohol but that sort of scene just wasn't Natsuki's preference.

Her intercom buzzed, the young Coral Akane Soir who was working as her receptionist was a good kid and she liked the girl. She had great potential and Natsuki appreciated her character.

"_Gakuenchou, Lord Tate is here."_

She was on her feet and opening the door herself, a smile lit her face in excitement.

"Tate."He grinned at her voice, dressed in casual clothes so that no one would know he was a Lord. Natsuki had also forgone her usual formal clothing for similar clothes. "You're early."

"I haven't seen you in ages and that's all you got to say?" He was holding a duffel bag and lifted it up. "I brought stuff."

Natsuki was energetic despite having had a long sex session with her wife-to-be just an hour ago when the rehearsal dinner had cleared out. "Great. Alyssa is joining us later and, uh, Akane? You got the night off? Want to join?"

The young Coral looked absolutely shocked from the invitation. "J-join?"

"Inside my office," Natsuki told her. "I'm having a bachelorette party."

"But... me?"

"Yes, you," Natsuki waved her over. Akane hesitated but followed her superior's lead. "Just hang out for an hour or two, you won't get in trouble."

Akane nodded at that, she was pretty sure any girl in Garderobe Academy would kill to party with the Gakuenchou.

"Hello, I'm Yuuichi Tate," the Lord who had been appointed as the Gakuenchou's last meeting of the day offered his hand and a friendly smile. Akane felt her heart pound in her chest, he was very handsome.

"H-hello sir, I'm A-Akane Soir. Number one Coral."

"Impressive!" He followed Natsuki into the office and Akane closed the door behind them. She hesitated until following them inside. Natsuki's office was... humungous. She had never really been inside of it.

"Nice digs Kruger," Yuuichi whistled.

"This is only my office," Natsuki walked over to bookshelf on the side and tapped in a code on the keypad. "Being Gakuenchou has its ups and downs."

Akane giggled at that, awed when Natsuki's bookshelf opened to reveal a door like a secret hidden passage. She always thought Gakuenchou lived in the mansion with the other Columns.

They all went inside, greeted by a vast and open living space. A bed on a platform to the far side, a lounging chair, a dining room, couches and books, a grand piano, a kitchen... so much space.

Akane decided that she wanted a place just like this when she was older.

Natsuki led the way to the kitchen, laughing with Yuuichi who was going on about her automatic lights in excitement. Garderobe had the best technology at its fingertips and the Gakuenchou got dibs.

"Drinks," She took out three bottles of green liquid, the tasty and expensive alcohol known as _Cyprus_. Akane was aware that girls in Garderobe thought it was cool to drink the stuff, and here she was being offered some by her principal! "Akane, don't worry about the underage thing since you're with me."

"Abusing power," Yuuichi grabbed his drink and sighed after a long gulp. "You're badass."

"I was always badass," Natsuki told him.

When it was about one in the morning Akane had gone back to her dorm room, drunk. Natsuki and Yuuichi escorted her, amused at her rambles of how she couldn't wait to finally have sex with a guy and that was the only thing she hated about being an Otome. They made the walk back to Natsuki's with quiet laughter, reminiscing their old days.

"Hey Yuuichi..." Natsuki said as they got back to her office.

"What?" He knew that by using his first name they were done playing pals and were now being friends.

"This whole night we never mentioned Mai."

"It was her birthday last month," Yuuichi said thickly, feeling tears brim along his eyelashes. He wouldn't let them fall though.

"We did something like this on her birthday," Natsuki sighed in memory. "Sneaked you into our room and-"

"Smoked up?" Yuuichi snickered. The cardboard box he brought earlier contained his clothes for the next couple of days and one nice formal outfit for the wedding, but mostly liquor and marijuana. He got out two marijuana joints he had rolled and shook them in Natsuki's face.

"Is it that great stuff from Artai? I only get to do it when I go home these days and our supply sucks."

"Seriously Nat? I haven't done any since you and Mai graduated!"

Natsuki burst out in laughter, watching Yuuichi pass her a joint before he lit his up, inhaling long and deep. She accepted his lighter and eyed the engraving before using it for herself.

Mai had given it to him back in the day.

"She's got to be alive," Natsuki said after they smoked silently for a minute. "It's like, I just know we'll see her someday."

"Yeah... Someday... You know, my parents have been trying to set me up with girls... but I just... I can't, Nat. I can't. I've been seeing this nice girl, Shiho... but I feel like I'm compromising."

"I haven't made any friends since her," Natsuki said quietly. "There's just you... and that is sad."

"You don't see Viola as a friend?" He was confused since Mai had been his friend before they started dating and even when he fell in love with her she was always a good friend.

Natsuki took a drag and held it in as long as she could before releasing it slowly, her head was feeling mellow and calm. "You and Mai were friends, but me and Shizuru... she's always been a romance if you can get that? There's things I can tell you that I can't tell her. I love her more than anything but I can't be a _friend_... it's more than that. We get along great, like we're meant to be."

"So you do? Love her, I mean."

"I really, really do." Natsuki closed her eyes, smiling. "Nothing has ever compared."

"Not even when you screwed Carol Benham?"

"As awesome as that was, not even. And don't be mentioning that name to Shizuru she hates me for that _one time_."

"Mai told me it was multiple one time!" HE cackled at her blush. "Is she coming to the wedding? You think she'd let me-"

"Probably," Natsuki cut him off. "Actually, definitely. I'll introduce you. She still hit son me everytime she sees me, in case I change my mind about monogamy."

"You rock! Best wingman ever... Hell Nat! You're getting married! Fucking ridiculous! Mai told me that you would be the first of us."

"Really?" Natsuki scowled.

"I don't kid. Didn't you say Alyssa was coming over?"

"In an hour or so. She's making sure everything's set up and then we're going to pull an all-nighter. Want to play video games?"

"Hell yes! Got anything to eat?"

"This is stupid," Natsuki wiped her butt, scowling at the black soot all over her. They were in North Windbloom where old trains were ditched. Coal coated most surfaces out here and the path they had taken was so they could sneak in and crash Shizuru's bachelorette party.

"Why the hell is Viola clubbing out here?" Yuuichi was already pulling out a joint and lighting up again, passing it to Natsuki. "So you know the plan, huh?"

"Hell if I know!" Natsuki took a drag and then passed it back to him. "Alyssa?"

"I'm here, I'm here," Alyssa, more sober than the older two, made it over the wired fence without falling into the soot remains. Natsuki and Yuuichi had some on their faces, looking cute instead of gross. "So, Natsuki are you ready?"

"Not really," Natsuki let out a shaky breath. "Fuck this, let's go back!"

"Suck it up Kuga," Yuuichi grabbed her shoulders, stuffing the joint back in her mouth. "Take a long drag for courage and go in there!"

Natsuki nodded furiously, "you're right! Shizuru thinks I'm incapable of setting foot in a club! I'll show her!"

"I also made a bet with her," Alyssa chimed in. "She thinks you'd chicken out."

When Alyssa finally came over and joined the pot-video-game-fest that was her sister's party, a phone call from a very drunk Shizuru was received, the brunette asking – daring – Natsuki to come to the club and join the fun.

Natsuki fixed her jacket collar and pointed to the window they found. "Time to infiltrate!"

They snuck in with loud noises completely unbefitting of sneaking in, but the club music was so loud that Natsuki was certain no one would have heard them. They found themselves in a supply closet and when they snuck out of there they were staring at scantily clad girls and boys running about with trays of drinks.

"What the fuck!" Natsuki hadn't expected such public nudity and flushed brightly. "Why do I let you guys talk me into this shit!"

Alyssa wondered for the tenth time if she was gay like her sister because a redhead female bending over in front of her turned her on. She grabbed Natsuki's hand and dragged her to the stage, Yuuichi following.

"Here's the plan," Alyssa said. "I'm going to pay off that DJ to let us use the microphones and we're going to sing."

"No way!" Natsuki refused.

"Brilliant idea!" Yuuichi dug in his pockets for cash of his own. "We'll sing with you Nat, relax."

"I'm not going to sing!"

"But you have a very nice voice," Alyssa pouted.

"For Mai?" Yuuichi nudged her. "Queen of Karaoke? Let's do it for the love of my life! Your best friend! Her birthday present!"

Natsuki gulped, agreeing. "But I don't see Shizuru-"

"She's on the left," Alyssa wagged a finger. "Okay, we'll be singing Summertime!"

Shizuru Viola let out another bark of laughter, the jokes that Fifth Column Maya Blythe was telling everyone had them in cahoots. And the alcohol helped as well.

Suddenly the music stopped and groans were heard around the dance floor. Shizuru pouted as well and everyone murmured about what was going.

The DJ spoke, "Hey everyone, the party is still hot. Celebrating the last night of unmarried life, Miss Shizuru Viola, stand up!"

Shizuru stood up, all of her friends and acquaintances cheering her on. Even though the part was a private one, Shizuru had enough guests that filled up the nightclub, mostly old Classmates who weren't invited to the wedding itself.

"We've got a surprise for you," the DJ said.

Shizuru gasped when Alyssa grabbed the microphone from him. If Alyssa was here, that meant Natsuki was here and that meant Natsuki had accepted her challenge.

"Hello! My name is Alyssa Kruger, younger sister to everyone's beloved Gakuenchou!" Claps went around and Shizuru felt her cheeks heat up. Alyssa gestured to her left where Natsuki was being unceremoniously shoved onstage by Yuuichi Tate. Shizuru laughed in delight, her love looking flustered and embarrassed and shy. "My dear sister was having her own party tonight when Shizuru phoned us and challenged us to come over here!"

Yuuichi stole the microphone and smiled, "and we snuck in and got chased by rabid dogs!"

Laughter echoed in the club, Shizuru watched as Natsuki held in a smile, still self-conscious of everyone's attention.

"I think she should sing a song!" Yuuichi yelled, everyone whooped and cheered and Shizuru couldn't stop laughing.

"Sing, sing, sing, sing," Alyssa waved her arms and everyone encouraged Natsuki with the chant.

The DJ started an instrumental tune and Natsuki looked absolutely lost with the mic in her hand and the sea of cheers. But she opened her mouth and started to sing, unsteady at first turned into steady, and with her two friends joining in Shizuru decided that she couldn't wait to get married.

"She can really sing... and she's so carefree right now." Maya blinked in shock, not used to seeing her superior in a situation like this.

"Ara, ara," Shizuru frowned suddenly, realising that Natsuki _was_ a bit out of character. "My Natsuki is really high."

Shizuru Viola had never been so nervous in her life. She walked down the aisle, feeling hundreds of eyes on her and her stunning cream dress. Endangered flowers of Nuboi were in her hands, the pink and blue petals complimenting her complexion. She knew she looked stunning, but she couldn't keep her eyes off of the figure standing at the end of the red carpet in the Windbloom Castle hall.

Natsuki's teal dress was vibrant and suited her fabulously. Her green eyes looked bloodshot and she seemed tired but it did nothing to take away from how gorgeous she looked, her long hair falling down her shoulders. Shizuru wondered if the younger woman was still stoned.

The music that had been playing stopped as Shizuru stood shoulder to shoulder with her lover, a high priest of Windbloom started reciting an ancient marriage passage and Shizuru was sure she heard stifled crying that was probably her own mother. It made her hangover hurt more.

"You look very tired," she whispered to Natsuki, her heart still thundering in her chest.

"I couldn't sleep," Natsuki whispered back.

"Me either," she grinned, still keeping her eyes on the priest like they had practiced at rehearsals.

Natsuki and her had great status, especially with Natsuki as a recognized political figurehead with the most dangerous and powerful army behind her name, had people dying to be invited to the wedding. Nobles and relatives and every single person connected to being an Otome – even the current students – had been invited and not one single person had declined. This was a considered a wedding to be remembered by all who came from across Earl. It had even been held in the Royal Hall of Windbloom Castle, where only royalty had ever wed before.

"I love you," Shizuru said softly, finding that the words eased her nerves slightly.

"I love you too," Natsuki's whisper washed over her, and suddenly she wasn't nervous at all.

_Natsuki finished going through her martial arts for the day. Being on break from school didn't give her the liberty to relax like she was sure her other classmates would do during the four day break. She had come back home during those days, but Alyssa was at school and her mother was in meetings all day so she had nothing except exercise and video games to pass time. _

"_Is that Natsuki-chan?" A soft voice took her out of her concentration and she suddenly felt silly in her hand stand, jumping out of it quickly to greet the stranger, irked at the interruption. _

_She held back on being rude, however, when she noticed it was her mother's friend Carol Benham. _

"_Benham-san," she realised it probably wasn't the best idea to greet her mother's friend all sweaty like this, so she grabbed her towel and dabbed at her face, "Uh – mother isn't going to be back until the evening."_

_Carol laughed, smoothing down her skirt and shirt. She was Natsuki's mother's close friend of years with strawberry blonde hair that got her married to the Late Bartimus Benham, a nice man Natsuki remembered who always smoked cigars and died from an assassination before his lungs would have killed him. She had seen his head blow up with her own eyes, heard Carol scream in agony. _

"_I know that, Saeko told me she'd be at work till at least eight. She invited me over dinner."_

_Natsuki dabbed her face and walked forward, slinging the towel over the back of her neck. "It's only two..."_

"_I know, I know," Carol gave her a smile that Natsuki found a little strange. "I came to see you, Saeko's been raving about how you're an amazing student at Garderobe. What's it like?"_

"_I-it's nice," Natsuki reached behind her head to pull at her ponytail, feeling nervous around Carol's bright and gorgeous smile. "I was just practicing – sorry for my appearance." Her eyes darted down to Carol's legs that were gleaming in the sunlight. _

"_Oh don't be sorry, Natsuki." She took a few steps over to Natsuki and reached out to touch the towel, her heels had given her a tiny inch in height advantage. "My, last time I saw you... you were up to my chin."_

_Natsuki knew she had to be looking too much into the situation. Carol just wanted to see what their height difference was, she wasn't suggesting... 'but her eyes are – and she's totally – '_

"_Y-yeah," Natsuki swallowed dryly. "I mean, I've grown-"_

"_I can see that," Carol lowered her voice, cutting Natsuki off. "You're seventeen now, hmm?"_

_Natsuki nodded, her cheeks were hot and she was pretty sure her mother's friend was making a pass at her. "B-Benham-"_

"_Carol. Call me Carol." Her fingers that had been lingering on the towel moved to Natsuki's arm, her sleeveless exercise attire left her arms bare. _

_Natsuki shivered, "I'm all sweaty maybe I should change-"_

"_Don't. I like you like this."_

_Natsuki grabbed the hand on her arm, "wait. Just so I get it, you're trying to-"_

"_Encourage you to have some fun? Yes, Natsuki-chan, I am." Carol let out a soft giggle. "I hear you're quite the girl-magnet at Garderobe?"_

_In Garderobe they trained Otome to read body language. Natsuki had seen the dilated pupils and heightened breathing that Carol gave her as soon as she grabbed the woman's hand. Carol was turned on, aroused by her. _

"_I wouldn't know about that," she was starting to understand. Carol had come here with the sole intention of seducing her. She was kind of flattered. And very, very nervous. "I've never..."_

"_Oh really?" Carol seemed to brighten up at the fact. "Then I get the pleasure of breaking you in."_

"_Ah – are you sure this is a good idea, I mean, you're like my mom's age!"_

"_Do I look like your mom's age?" Carol looked slightly insulted._

"_No! I just mean, you're her friend and – and-"She was silenced by a pair of soft lips, arms wrapping around her neck. Carol moaned, pressing closer. _

"_It can be our secret, hmm? I just really, really, really, need someone to fuck me. You think you can handle that? Because I want to scream and I want you to take me there."_

"Iyaa!" Mai squealed. "She told you that? She—she actually said those things?!"

Natsuki blushed, her embarrassment betrayed by a smug smile. "Yeah."

"Carol Benham?" Haruka Armitage looked absolutely flabbergasted. "Seriously? She's supposed to be a refined lady!"

Shizuru couldn't believe that Natsuki had lost her virginity over their long weekend break. The younger girl seemed to have a crush on her, and she was a little peeved that someone beat her to the punch.

_Understatement of the year. She was furious. _

"Was she any good?" Shizuru asked her room attendant.

Natsuki flushed, "um, what do you mean?" She did not want to have this conversation with Shizuru of all people.

"In bed, Natsuki, in bed," Shizuru hugged a pillow close to her chest. Haruka was already pouring them all new shots, they were kind of drunk and had been practice fighting for an hour before Mai suggested they play a game and Haruka revealed she had turned nineteen, inviting them all to celebrate her birthday in her room. "Was she any good in bed?"

"Tell Natsuki tell!" Mai bounced on her knees in excitement. "Yuuichi is the best kisser-"

Natsuki was surprised at how much fun Haruka could be, accepting the drink that was handed over by the blonde. "Mai! I don't need to hear that about Tate, thank you very much."

Mai blushed. "I'll make you that Ramen stuff you like for a whole week if you spill the details."

Natsuki sighed, they were her friends, she really had nothing to be embarrassed about and Ramen for a week was totally worth the details. "Alright, alright. First of all she's superhot, and she definitely knew what she was doing."

"More than that!"Haruka snapped at Natsuki. "I need advice for how to do things with Yukino when we get that far. Bubuzuke over here just goes and fucks whoever asks."

"I do not," Shizuru defended. "Only most of them."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. "She didn't do much, kind of just told me what to do."

"That's it?" Haruka deflated.

"You mean you didn't, you know, orgasm?" Mai asked.

Natsuki flushed, "I can't believe we're having this conversation! I did, okay, a few times."

"A few times!" Mai gasped in awe.

"Yeah, I mean, she screamed like eight times, and... I don't know if it was just her but she liked it from..." Natsuki swallowed the words, too embarrassed to say them.

"From?" Mai shook her friend's shoulders.

"From behind!" Natsuki blurted out, covering her face. "Can we talk about something else now?"

"B-behind!" Haruka flushed just as brightly. "A-and she liked it?"

"She's one of those Cougars," Mai informed them. "An older woman who seeks a young lover. You're not dating her are you?"

"What? No. She's like my mom's friend and I'm seventeen, not exactly legal you know? Plus I think it was just sex."

"Ara, so she just used Natsuki. It wasn't anything real." Shizuru turned her chin up, cutting into the conversation.

Natsuki sat up from her reclined position. "Shizuru, it's not like we're together so don't be jealous."

"I am not jealous!" Shizuru wondered why she agreed to come to this party in the first place. "Natsuki can go and fuck who ever she wants to. I don't care."

Haruka reached over to her bottle of Tequila, pouring them all another shot. Just the fact that Shizuru used the word 'fuck' in a sentence proved she was jealous, but they all knew that.

"In that case you can go to the damn dance with me!" Natsuki said to Shizuru, irked that the girl just couldn't admit how she felt.

"Fine, I will!" Shizuru stood up. "You can pick me up at eight tomorrow and you can wear something that doesn't make you look like a country bumpkin you screws her mother's friends!"

After the door slam Natsuki's scowl turned to panic. "Do I dress like a country bumpkin who screws her mother's friends?"

It was the start to a beautiful romance.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Day, Garderobe Mansion and Headquarters **

"Daisuke, you're being such a mess," Shizuru kneeled down and wiped the boy's mouth with a napkin. Red sauce was all over his face and his smile dropped at his mother's light scolding.

"Sorry," he smiled again when she pressed a kiss to his cheek to let him now she wasn't angry.

"It's alright. Please eat your food slowly."

"He's adorable" Maya sipped her wine glass after she said it, a look in her eyes telling everyone present how badly she yearned for own children lately. She was planning on retiring within three years to start her own family.

The Garderobe staff, or more politically correct the Garderobe nobles, were having a staff dinner to discuss any problems a direct Garderobe employee may have. It was a bi-monthly meeting they held for problems that did not pertain to tactical or political issues. It was to make sure they were all aware of each other's lives and could work productively together.

"He is," Shizuru agreed, raising her own glass. She had never thought Daisuke would become so important in her life, there was a time where she thought he was ruining her marriage.

"_I can't tonight Shizuru, Daisuke is having nightmares. I'm sorry."_

"_That's a great idea, Daisuke can come with us."_

"_I'm sorry baby, I forgot to get it – it's just that, Daisuke wasn't feeling well and-"_

She shook her head of it. Daisuke was an angel. He saved her when Shizuru felt nothing. He was hers, and she couldn't believe she had ever disliked him.

"You don't usually have your kid listen in on our meetings though, right?" Ahn butted into the pleasant conversation with a condescending tone. That morning Shizuru had told her off and Ahn was still upset about it.

As if on cue, so Shizuru didn't have to dignify the older woman with an answer, Top Pearl Otome Akane Soir entered the dining area of the Garderobe mansion.

"Good evening. I'm here to take Daisuke-kun out for a walk?"

"Akane-onee-sama!" Daisuke left his food where it was and looked to his mother.

"Go on," Shizuru encouraged him. "Wash your hands first please."

"I will!" He ran off to his room upstairs in the mansion.

Akane trailed after him, "we'll be back in a few hours!"

Shizuru turned her eyes back to the Gakuenchou, raising a brow, "you were saying?"

Ahn Lu bit back her anger. She hated Shizuru right now. Shizuru, who had been _her_ underclassman and room attendant, _her_ sweet girlfriend... was now nothing but a bitch. A rude, selfish, sarcastic, shell of the person she knew once upon a time. _What happened to you, Shizuru? _

"Let's just get on with the meeting, shall we?" Maya said sternly.

Everyone was more or less done with their dinner, so they leaned back in their chairs as a bottle of wine was passed around for refills. Corals would come in later to clean up their mess, one of the perks to being a staff member.

"I would like to start with discussing a particularly troublesome student," Miss Maria cleared her throat. "Has anyone else had an unpleasant encounter with Juliet Zhang? How she became a respectable member of the Trias I shall never know."

"Nao-san?" Sarah Gallagher, the First Column, blinked and then let out a giggle. "She's quite the moody one isn't she?"

"That she is," Miss Maria continued briskly. "She's been lying – I'm sure of it – to where she goes out at night."

"There's no proof?" Youko Helene, though the Chief of the School's Medical and Science facilities and thus in no way an Otome, held considerable power with the technology of her position. She found some of the rules at the Academy to be stupid, but the old Gakuenchou once explained to her that although they may be stupid, they were surprisingly necessary. Natsuki Kruger had even disclosed about how she herself broke all the rules before, only to become the person who enforces them. There was a tradition there that no one spoke about, and she was starting to understand it.

"No," Yukariko Steinberg, the head of Teachers, shifted. "However, Miss Zhang is my brightest academic student."

"Until something about Nao-san actually turns up, I think we should talk about my latest mission, and how my GEM cut off for a minute." Sarah said to change the subject.

"Agreed," Miss Maria added, not bothering to say much more on the issue.

"There was a strange star alignment," Youko told her. "It interfered with Shinso-sama's signal."

Sarah sighed, "that's a relief. I was really worried when it happened."

"I have an issue I'd liked to address," Maya cut in quickly. "All the staff's opinions are welcomed on the subject, but keep in mind that what I'm about to discuss is an internal Columns issue."

That was her way of telling everyone that wasn't a Column that they didn't really have a say but it was protocol that they know.

The First, Second, and Third Columns straightened their backs, giving their undivided attention to the Fifth Column as she continued speaking. "This is about Shizuru-san and Ahn-san."

Shizuru nodded for Maya to continue. She had expected Ahn to be the one who brought up something like 'Shizuru disrespects me' but she hadn't thought their little arguments would cause enough alert to her colleagues that one of them would raise the issue herself.

"You mean how Shizuru doesn't heed to any of my decisions?" Ahn said with barely laced anger. "Yes. We certainly do need to-"

"Please let me speak, Gakuenchou," Maya stood up for emphasis. "We understand more than you think we do."

"Then please, speak your mind," Ahn bit out.

"Very well." Maya turned her eyes to Shizuru. "You are still the deputy Gakuenchou, we can only imagine what it is you're going through the past two years and we all feel strongly for you."

Shizuru didn't say anything, her heart clenching at the memory that Maya was alluding to.

"_Two years, Shizuru!" Alyssa had said to her. "We can't live like this anymore. We need some kind of peace."_

"We as Columns owe Ahn-san a chance and you've been very hard in giving her that chance, Shizuru-san. Understandably at times, of course, but also not. Whatever past issues you both have with each other, we want to get them discussed and we want to have a working environment that makes us all feel comfortable."

"Of course," Shizuru said softly.

"Thank you," Ahn exaggeratedly clapped.

"That's not all," Maya turned her head to the Gakuenchou. "You must understand that although you are the current Second Column – you were not chosen to be our leader. You should be giving Shizuru-san and the rest of us a proper attitude. You're not a Princess here."

"I'm the Gakuenchou." Ahn said sternly. "That is what my job details I am to you all, the leader."

"Wrong," Sarah joined the conversation. "I respect you as an older Otome with more experience, but unless Fumi-sama appoints us a leader our code dictates we self-elect."

"We haven't had the time to elect since you've been named the Second Column," Shizuru explained gently. "Maya and Sarah both must be here for that."

Ahn pondered for a second. "Is this because I haven't been satisfactory in my duties?"

Shizuru shook her head, "not at all, please understand that. I'm sorry that I was too... wrapped up in myself to have explained this to you, I assumed you already knew. I myself vote Maya in favour of the position."

"Agreed. She's been a Column longer than all of us," Sarah added.

"That is definitely a decision I agree to," Ahn breathed out. "Less work on my plate. I concede that nomination, and thank you all for your professionalism."

Maya shook her head in amusement at their decision, "I accept. I only hope that I can hold a candle to what Natsuki Kruger once was."

Ahn watched as everyone seemed to ponder that sentiment. She wasn't jealous or upset at being in Kruger's shadow, she was furious. But she was certain she could get over it in due time, this talk would surely help. She was used to being the best, the others just needed time to adjust to her ways of doing things.

"I wish to also request that either Sarah-san or Ahn-san consider becoming the deputy Gakuenchou." Shizuru's voice figuratively slapped them all on the face. "With a son and with... everything... I would just like a break from the extra paperwork."

Maya and Sarah gasped, no one had expected that.

()

**Five years ago, Kruger summer home. **

"Natsuki and I didn't always get along when we started dating," Shizuru said to her current companion, letting the sand and warm wind caress her.

"Really?" Alyssa perked up at that. "I was always under the assumption you two hit it off with the love at first kiss thing..."

"Perhaps it was," Shizuru said. "But we were arguing. She was always questioning my actions and I was always, as she puts it, bossing her around."

Alyssa cackled. "Tell me more about it! Please? Natsuki only ever told me she had a girlfriend - and I was shocked when it was you I thought she was joking - never _how_ she got the girlfriend."

"Well..." Shizuru stretched her arms out in front of her, the sunlight glinting off of her amethyst ring. Amethyst was an incredibly rare mineral on Earl, and Natsuki had found the one she wore on her finger, even made the ring herself. It matched Shizuru's GEM and it was something she found incredibly romantic, wanting to find Natsuki and pounce on her whenever she looked at the ring. "I would start off by saying there was an attraction, definitely. Natsuki has always been incredibly beautiful and ever since I can remember I admired her beauty."

"Yeah she is," Alyssa said proudly, her sister had always been her idol. "When we were little all the boys followed her around and when she told mama that she liked girls then girls were always trying to-"

"Ara, Alyssa, I _am_ prone to jealousy, you know, and I recall such circumstances."

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Please continue."

"Anyways, she became my room attendant at Garderobe-"

"Is that code for sex-slave?"

Shizuru laughed, "contrary to popular myth, no. Pearls have to pick a Coral as part of our curriculum to tutor them, and Corals repay us buy cleaning our rooms."

"Aw, that's no fun."

"But Natsuki did become my sex-salve of course!"

"Shizuru! That's my sister you're talking to," Natsuki's voice caused them both to blush. She had gone running along the sand beach of their summer home, a sports bra and shorts emphasizing a sexy figure that two months of marriage (code word for a lot of sex) made trimmer than ever before. The two lounging hadn't been aware of Natsuki's arrival.

"Ara, don't you look absolutely yummy," Shizuru said in a sultry voice.

Natsuki's ears turned red as she pursed her lips, "I'm going to shower. Alyssa, all you need to know is that Shizuru couldn't resist me."

Shizuru giggled as Natsuki ran off with a goofy smile, their month of non-stop sex was wonderful and Natsuki had been more playful without any work to do, teasing and laughing like she did before the burden of becoming Gakuenchou was thrust upon her shoulders. Shizuru never wanted it to end.

Alyssa laughed at their interaction.

"Natsuki can say that all she wants!" Shizuru called at her wife's retreating back, "but we both know it was you who couldn't resist me!"

"_We need to talk," Natsuki grabbed her wrist before she could make an escape. _

"_About what?" Shizuru glared at her. "I heard her tell you-"_

"_So what?" Natsuki growled out, reaching with her thumb to wipe away Shizuru's tears. "I turned her down didn't I?"_

_Shizuru felt her breathing calm down at that news. Natsuki had refused..._

"_Why did you do that? She's practically in love with you... I'm sure she would have done anything to be with you right now."_

"_Could there be a reason other than you?" The Coral snapped, cheeks red. "Idiot. I'm here with you because I have these feelings, and—she'll get over it."_

_Shizuru threw her body forward, sealing their lips together._

"_Natsuki," Shizuru whispered when they broke off for air. She had never felt lips so tender and sweet that her heart felt like it would stop. And she was certain Natsuki felt the same, she had to have felt that intense all-consuming fire whenever their lips danced. "I like you so much."_

"_I know," Natsuki choked. "I... I want you Shizuru, so, so much-"Her confession was stolen by another heated kiss, her back slamming into something solid. She forgot where they were, grasping any part of Shizuru's body she could, hoping to hear more of those breathy moans. _

"And we missed the entire dance," Shizuru finished explaining to Alyssa.

"Wow," Alyssa sighed. "So Natsuki broke her classmate's heart and you guys... That's so romantic. Can... can I ask you if Natsuki ever told you about Carol Benham?"

"Ugh," Shizuru's happy smile turned into a frown. "Don't get me started on that, Alyssa. Everywhere we go she makes a move on Natsuki, hoping Natsuki will say yes. At least other people understand rejection, she just _does not_ get it."

"So it's true! God, I can never look at her the same way again! She's mama's best friend too!"

"Does your mother know?" Shizuru inquired. "And what exactly do you think is true?"

"Natsuki slept with her and NO mama doesn't know. I heard from Yuuichi Tate at her bachelorette party. I can't believe Nats didn't tell me!"

"Well it was only once and _before_ Natsuki and I got together," Shizuru frowned. "And you know, that slut had the audacity to tell _me_ how good _my_ Natsuki was at making her scream! I really dislike that woman, but she's harmless enough."

Alyssa cackled, "oh my god I can't believe it that is too funny! Please continue!"

"As I was saying, after that lovely night of necking, exams came around..."

_Natsuki let out a small 'oof' when another large book in the library was thrust upon a stack in her arms. It was only a week so far that she had committed herself to being in a loving relationship with Shizuru Viola, but the older woman was quite adept at holding grudges and right now she had one against Natsuki herself. _

"_You're not actually going to read all of these," Natsuki grumbled, "you're just mad at me. Can we talk about it?"_

_Shizuru reached for another book, "Natsuki, you'll just have to grovel a bit more. I don't want to talk about it."_

"_But I don't even know what I did!"_

"_No?" Shizuru lowered her voice so none of the eavesdropping curious students in the library could hear her. "You flat out rejected my attempt to have sex, Natsuki, that's what."_

"_You're mad at me because I-"_

"_Very mad at you."_

"_T-that-that's just stupid!" Natsuki scowled when Shizuru added another book to her growing stack. _

"_Are you calling me stupid now as well? Because that is most definitely how I felt last night."_

"_You have got to be kidding me," Natsuki groaned under her breath. "Hey, Shizuru, listen to me."_

_Natsuki sent a glare to a few Corals watching them, satisfied when they fled the scene. Shizuru moved in closer so she could hear Natsuki and gain a bit more privacy, her finger tapping rudely in impatience. _

_Natsuki adjusted the stack of heavy books and said softly, "I don't know about you but I'm going to do this thing with you right. You're special to me."_

_Shizuru felt her heart thunder in her chest, "I am?"_

"_Yes, y-you are." Natsuki's cheeks flushed as she continued. _

"_Then you should be fine with spending the night in my room," Shizuru dared, before turning away and leaving the library without any of the books she had placed in Natsuki's arms. _

"_Shizuru, wait!" Natsuki dropped the stack of books on the shelf nearest to her and rushed out after her girlfriend, eventually catching up to the brunette outdoors. She stopped Shizuru by the wrist. "Wait."_

_Shizuru turned around, "that means you will be in my room? For the night?"_

"_You've got more experience than I do," Natsuki let go of her wrist and crossed her arms, looking down at her feet awkwardly. "I'm sorry about making you wait but I'm just... I'm just nervous okay? I think this means more to me than it does to you."_

"_Natsuki is wrong." Shizuru stepped closer and tugged on a strand of Natsuki's hair before enveloping the girl in a hug. "I have no experience with love."_

"And she did indeed spend the night in my room."

"Wow," Alyssa was enraptured in Shizuru's story of her first time with Natsuki, blushing brightly. Does love really make sex different? My first time sucked. Salbana, one of our maids, seduced me and she had never had sex with a woman before, _and_ she turned out to be a gold digger... plus she had a shrine of my sister in her closet. What the fuck, like I don't already have an inferiority complex trying to live up to _that_."

Shizuru giggled, having heard the full version of that story from Natsuki who had been livid with the knowledge that maids were seducing her sister and her sister was giving in when Natsuki never gave in to those invitations. Salbana the house maid had been sent to a psychiatric clinic not too long after for her unhealthy obsession with the older of the two Kruger girls.

"It was a dream come true, Alyssa."

_The most perfect. Love really does make all the difference. _

()

**Seven Years ago, Garderobe Mansion and Headquarters**

"This is ridiculous!" Miss Maria growled out in an uncharacteristic manner. "Silvia is acting Deputy, if Gakuenchou Right would have wanted anybody it would have been-"

"You don't know what she would have wanted! And Silvia was just replaced months ago by Shizuru!" Houffer grabbed at her green hair in exasperation. "Rules are rules."

"Technically she hasn't been finalized! There's a process and Natsuki Kruger is not ready!" Miss Maria screamed back.

"If I may-" Shizuru tried to pleasantly cut in the conversation, only to earn the First Column's and Miss Maria's eyes of anger cut right at her. She didn't even flinch though like many would have expected. "I think we should try and discuss this in a civilized manner?"

It was strange for her to be adjusting to the role of equality among Columns and rank over teachers who had always been her superiors. But that was nothing compared to the most current mindfuck – the conqueror of all mindfucks:

Natsuki Kruger, her nineteen year old girlfriend, had just been publicly coronated by their higher power Fumi as the next Gakuenchou, 'leader of them all.' Shizuru had been excited to think about the open Fourth Column position that would most likely go to her girlfriend so they could play house and be together as things had been rough since she graduated and they could no longer meet as often as before.

She didn't want Natsuki to be the Gakuenchou, however. She didn't know – hadn't had a chance to absorb this news. It had only been a few hours ago that the announcement was made and their phones were ringing off the hook.

"Shizuru is right," Houffer looked at the room they were standing outside of. The door was closed but it was what was inside that had them all on edge.

Miss Maria huffed, looking down at her feet. Shizuru stared at the door, when the doorknob started to turn she held her breath.

Natsuki came outside of the room with her head held high, still in her Graduation Robes and clutching a wooden box in her hand. Nothing but a fresh graduate.

"Meeting in the Dining Room, all Garderobe Staff will be there. Ten Minutes." Natsuki's voice sounded foreign to Shizuru. There was no emotion, just cold and calculated words.

"Kruger, you cannot just-"

"I _said_," Natsuki turned her gaze to Miss Maria and glared. Hard. "Meeting in the Dining Room, all Garderobe Staff. Ten Minutes." She left.

Silence echoed in the room, but Shizuru found herself following Natsuki's exit hastily.

"Natsuki?" She caught up to Natsuki, a hand on her shoulder. "Are you... are you alright?"

Natsuki put a hand over hers and turned around. She let out a sigh. "I'm fine Shizuru. Someone has to step up – that someone is me. I promise I am alright."

Shizuru felt relief wash through her and she grabbed Natsuki into a hug, "I'm not alright Natsuki. I'm not."

Natsuki rubbed her back gently. "I need you to hold it together just a while longer. Just let me have this meeting and then you and I can talk, okay?"

Nodding, Shizuru reluctantly let go of their embrace and was glad she hadn't cried. It was hard enough admitting to anyone she was at a loss, even to her girlfriend.

She followed Natsuki to the Dining Room, and within five minutes it was full of all Garderobe Staff. Natsuki patiently stood at the front of the room and talked when everyone had given her their attention.

"I stand here today with the regret that I must be the one to inform you that Gakuenchou Lisa Right passed away this morning."

There was solemn silence among the staff. Everyone knew what had happened, but this was very formal all of a sudden.

"Today at graduation I knew I would become a Column, but I also know that none of us expected for me to be... given the title that I was."

Shizuru almost expected Miss Maria to cut Natsuki off right there, but silence remained.

"I am the new Gakuenchou." Natsuki made sure everyone could see the fire burning in her eyes. "This... is a fact."

Seeing Natsuki so in control hurt Shizuru. It was like Natsuki was becoming something else she couldn't recognize and she felt lost. It was all happening so fast, too fast.

"To do anything but not accept what Fumi-sama had advised of me is a wrong no Otome should commit. I just graduated this afternoon and I will be taking the traditional leave of absence given to a Garderobe graduate. Next Thursday will be the funeral of the late Second Column and Gakuenchou Lisa Right, and we will all meet again when the weekend is over to discuss those arrangements with less tension and confusion. Good night."

Her address was met with acceptance and everyone dismissed themselves, quietly exiting. Shizuru saw Miss Maria and Houffer give Natsuki long looks, not knowing what her true intentions were but seeing the truth in her simple words.

It was just them when everyone had left.

"That was... quite the speech. Natsuki has a natural authority."

Natsuki looked at her, "I'm sorry Shizuru."

"Why?"

Natsuki sighed. "Because now everything will change. Please, please say you'll come with me to my family home?"

Shizuru shook her head, "I can't. This is all too much to understand. You're – you're so different!"

"Well what did you expect when I graduated," Natsuki said icily, ignoring Shizuru's excitement. "That I'd be your room attendant again? That I wouldn't have great responsibilities?"

"Not something so great, Natsuki, no! You're the fucking Gakuenchou!"

"And that's not going to change!" Natsuki slammed her hand down on the table next to her, the wooden box she had been clutching all this time became dust and wood chips from her nano-machine induced strength at full exertion.

Shizuru felt tears prick her eyes, understanding that Natsuki was scared. She walked forward and gently lifted her girlfriend's hand, looking at the blood. Her gaze fell on a tiny GEM, blue as the sky. She picked it up and sighed. "This is amazing."

Natsuki shivered next to her, "I feel sick just thinking about it."

"I'm sorry for being so weak at a time like this."

"No, Shizuru. You're not weak and I'm the one who's-"

"Shh." Shizuru dropped her hand and pressed a finger against her lips. "Let me finish."

She traced her finger along Natsuki's cheek and pressed a soft kiss against that mouth.

"Natsuki... If anyone can do this, I know it's you. Fumi-sama made a GEM. For _you_. This is something miraculous."

"It's so much pressure," Natsuki closed her eyes, admitting her fears at last. "The way it happened – the way everyone looked at me, looked _up_ to me..."

"It's alright," Shizuru kissed her again, trying to encourage that the kiss be returned. When Natsuki finally kissed her back was when she broke it off, stepping away. "My Natsuki is a Column. May I?"

Natsuki nodded to Shizuru's gesture of the GEM. Shizuru gently tucked dark hair behind an ear, tenderly removing the Pearl GEM that was still there. She pressed the new one against Natsuki's ear, watching it fuse and connect to the flesh.

Natsuki let out a moan, closing her eyes as she felt the new powers moulding to her.

Shizuru remembered how the power felt when she put on her Column GEM. Natsuki practically glowed, however.

"Materialize," Natsuki whispered.

Shizuru gasped when Natsuki's Robe showed itself for the first time. It was like the inside of a freezer, so cold and chilling. Shizuru watched as Natsuki wiggled her hands, looking down at herself.

"What do you think?"

Shizuru cracked her first smile of the afternoon since the whole ordeal began, "I think you're hot, despite how cold it is."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "you always think I'm hot. I don't feel cold, is it really bad? I think it's icy on my fingers but I can't tell..." Her brows furrowed in worry.

Shizuru shook her head, "no..."

Natsuki bit her bottom lip in anticipation when Shizuru stepped closer, wrapping arms around her neck. Natsuki stayed still, never having been able to trust her own strength when Materialized. She hadn't even tested out fighting in this Robe yet so she didn't want to risk hugging her girlfriend in it.

"How about we call it a night?" Shizuru kissed the corner of her mouth. "Let's go to my room... and then in the morning we'll talk about going to your family home."

Natsuki let her Robe fall away before she embraced Shizuru, accepting the suggestion.

()

Shizuru approached Akane, the young Coral was hired as Natsuki's receptionist for the term and she wasn't a fan so Shizuru felt she could relax around her. Akane had starry eyes for her Natsuki, but it was harmless admiration that didn't bug Shizuru.

"You're done for the day?" Shizuru asked.

"A-ah! Viola-sama," Akane was flustered as she haphazardly arranged a mess of paper. "Yes, I'm done. Gakuenchou closed off her meetings and said no one should disturb her – unless it's you."

Shizuru smiled brightly at the information. Natsuki must be feeling as irritated about their lack of romance as she was, cancelling important meetings like that. She had only expected Natsuki to take tomorrow off since it was Shizuru's birthday, she hadn't expected this sweet surprise.

"Thank you, I'll be going in now. Take care." She twirled around and entered the large office quietly. Natsuki was sitting on her couch, her large television showing off some kind of videogame. Shizuru gently fixed her hair and unbuttoned the top buttons of her dress, making sure there was cleavage before walking toward Natsuki, sultry look mastered for use.

"If you're not Meister Viola, I'm busy." Natsuki's tease floated over as the Gakuenchou smashed her thumbs on a controller in earnest.

Shizuru giggled. "Video games, Natsuki, really? You cancelled your important meetings to play video games?"

"They weren't that important," Natsuki defended, not looking away from the screen on the television. "Sit with me?"

Shizuru gladly collapsed next to her girlfriend on the Windbloom styled leather sofa, resting her head on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki pressed an absent kiss to her temple but continued playing her game.

"Actually, I have to meet some litigators from Aries tomorrow to talk about how Garderobe can protect them against a Schwartz shit-trap. Fucking by-laws change every year, I swear!"

"Schwartz? The tech-hippies?" Shizuru blinked in surprise. "They pose that much of a threat?"

"Yep. So it'll be my whole morning."

"Your whole morning? Tomorrow?" Shizuru sat up, un-cuddling from her girlfriend. "Natsuki, do you remember what day it is tomorrow?"

Natsuki leaned towards Shizuru but kept her eyes on her game. "Uh... Saturday?"

"You don't remember anything _special_ about this Saturday?"

Her icy tone made Natsuki finally look away, pausing her game. Natsuki tried really hard to think. "Is it... um..."

"You don't remember?" Shizuru, very offended, stood up and started to walk away. "It's my birthday tomorrow!"

That seemed to click in the Gakuenchou's mind a moment too late.

"Wait! Shizuru!" Natsuki started running after her, but Shizuru was out of the office and down the corridor before she had a chance.

()

Natsuki landed with her Robe at the front of the house, scaring one of the bodyguards shitless with her surprise arrival. She gave him a thin smile and knocked on the door, not bothering to apologize for his almost heart-attack.

"Of course you came! She's very upset, what the hell happened?" Lady Duke Yohi Viola of the West Ares County grabbed Natsuki's arm and lugged her inside. Natsuki was surprised the lady of the house answered the door herself when they were bound to have a servant or two wandering around.

She didn't have a chance to speak as she was led to one of the house's dens, Yohi's husband reading a newspaper and sipping his tea. He looked up and gave her a nod, "Natsuki."

"Mr. Viola."

She sat down, watching Yohi pour them tea.

"It's chilly in here," Yohi said softly. "Do you feel that draft?"

"I do," Chester Viola agreed with his wife.

"Uh, sorry," Natsuki flushed slightly, letting her Battle Robe fall away, instant warmth refilling the room.

"Wow." Chester looked up from his newspaper, few things in life surprised him and that was one. "I had no idea your robes could alter temperature."

"Mine's the first," Natsuki admitted. "We've run tests but can't seem to figure out why. I don't feel it myself, so..."

Her girlfriend's parents nodded and they all took sips of their tea.

"Natsuki, Shizuru was always very unpredictable," Yohi started gently. "I've seen so many girls do the walk of shame out of her bedroom-"

"And a few times in _my_ study," Chester grumbled.

"—that I worried about her."

Natsuki flushed brightly. She didn't need to be hearing about Shizuru's past flings, especially from Shizuru's parents.

"Then she tells us she's dating you of all people – which, sorry to say dear, really shocked the fucking hell out of us."

"E-Excuse me?"

"I mean it in a good way," Yohi quickly corrected herself. "You're a very gorgeous young lady Natsuki, everyone knows that."

"Uh... Thanks."

"But you're so stoic and you've always been so quiet, unlike Shizuru – you know what I mean?"

Natsuki just nodded. She didn't really get it.

"What she's trying to say," Chester decided to help out his wife, he had always been the more sensitive one between them. "Is that Shizuru has always been very serious with you, unlike most things in her life. We couldn't have been happier to know she found someone trustworthy like you."

Natsuki gulped when two pairs of eyes narrowed at her. They were almost disappointed in her, but trusted her enough to hear her side of the story.

"So why is she so angry?" He asked.

Really what they wanted to know was: _What did you do that hurt our daughter so much, Natsuki?_

"I forgot... her birthday." Natsuki finally confessed, grimacing from the idea. "And she's furious with me for that."

There was silence.

"That's it?" Yohi deadpanned. "She's that upset because you forgot her damn birthday?"

Natsuki was confused when Yohi and Chester burst into a fit of giggles and laughter.

"S-sorry," Chester snickered, "we thought... we thought, well Natsuki, we thought the absolute worst of you for a moment there!"

Natsuki pouted, letting them laugh.

"It's not that funny," she said when they slowed in their animation. "She still hates me right now and I feel like a jerk."

"It's not just my birthday," Shizuru's voice came from the doorway, her eyes glaring at her parents. "And this is no laughing matter mother and father. My relationship is on a _noose_."

"Don't be so dramatic Shizuru," Chester stood up, putting an arm around his daughter's shoulders. "Your mother forgets our birthdays and her own all the time! You yourself have been telling us how busy things have been at Garderobe."

Natsuki noticed the knowing look Chester gave his daughter and she realised what the real problem was. "This is about my work isn't it?" Shizuru ignored her question, and Natsuki scowled. "Shizuru. Nothing will get solved if we don't discuss it. Can we talk?"

"Shizuru," Yohi gave her a pointed look, "Natsuki didn't come all the way over here for tea."

Shizuru, feeling like a little girl with her parents nearby tried to ignore Natsuki's upset face but the damn thing tugged at her heartstrings.

"Alright."

()

**Present Day, Garderobe Gardens**

Shizuru toyed with the grass under her hands and noticed for the first time how the pain was less. Resigning as Deputy Gakuenchou was the right thing to do. She couldn't like this anymore, it was time to move forward.

()

**Present Day, Unknown Location**

The first thing she felt was the searing pain. Everywhere.

Then her eyes managed to open and there was sun and sand, and most of all the burning need for vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **It's exam time over here in Canada , and probably in other parts of the world too, I'm sure. LOL but damn it, I'm almost done! Just one exam left and then I'm freeeeeee (until next semester).

Thank you for the feedback, hope this chapter brings further excitement to everybody that's enjoyed the story so far!

**Disclaimer**: Disclaimed.

**Gakuenchou's Office, Six Years ago**

"Well well, if it isn't the most beautiful human I've ever seen," Meister Ahn Lu – or Princess Ahn Lu as she was most often referred – took in the sight of her ex-girlfriend with a lecherous grin. Shizuru Viola was one of enormous beauty; men fell at her feet to do favours and women were even worse for as beautiful were her features, her cunning and manipulative ways were tenfold.

Ahn was pretty sure that if Shizuru hadn't broken up with her

_We can't be together anymore, I'm still at school and you're a Meister now_

they would have been amazing together, a couple to admire.

And that was why she had taken the time to leave her homelands of Annam to try and vouch for Shizuru's heart. That and because when her father told her she should look to get married and settle for the throne the first candidate that came to her mind was Shizuru Viola. The first and only girl to haunt her thoughts enough to make Ahn desire to win her over... maybe because she had never lost before?

"Ara, what a sweet sentiment," Shizuru didn't look up right away, Ahn felt thrown off that Shizuru hadn't even been surprised to have someone else's presence in the Gakuenchou's office. There had been a time when her old room-attendant would even blush before her. Shizuru had changed so much.

God, what a beauty.

Finally Shizuru looks up from the letterhead she had been writing on, folding the paper and giving Ahn a sly smile. "It's nice to see my old Onee-sama again."

"Only nice?"

Shizuru laughs gently, "come on in and take a seat. I hear you volunteered to work with the Columns on our recovery mission while we search for a replacement First Column. How kind."

The twinkle in her eyes proved that she probably knew the _real_ reason the Princess bothered to come out to Windbloom. More important than the prestige of working with the Columns, to her at least, was the hope that Shizuru could be hers.

It was a probable outcome, Ahn knew. To her knowledge Shizuru was single and three years should have made her more intent on settling down. She could be with Ahn and still be a Column, Ahn just had to look for an opening.

"Would you have a cup of tea with an old friend?" She dared, her grin failing to hide her intentions (as intended).

Shizuru smirks, looking her up and down.

"Shizuru!" A call comes from a door on the left within the large office. Ahn frowns when Shizuru's grin widens, devilishly so.

"Yes my dear Natsuki?"

"Have you seen my silver pistol? I want to polish it."

"It's out here baby."

Ahn feels her fingers twitch.

The Gakuenchou was The Second Column, and apparently _her_ love's girlfriend. And fuck Shizuru's cheeky smile, she _knew_ Ahn was jealous. God that only made her more attractive.

Though born royalty, Ahn knew her royal-good looks and crazy wealth put her on a more desirable level than the average woman that Shizuru would want to date. So what if Shizuru was dating the honourable Gakuenchou, Headmistress of Garderobe Academy and thus leader of Windbloom's Tactical Forces and President of Earl's Global Trust Committee? Sure, on Natsuki Kruger was titled with power, power, and even more power... but there was no one that could compete with Ahn when it came to the matters of lust in lesbian romance. Being the sexy Princess was a given advantage.

Or that was what she thought until the very Gakuenchou, a woman so fucking beautiful that it blew her mind, waltzed through the door with a soft frown.

She hadn't expected Kruger to look like that. Maybe she should have picked up one of magazines her maids liked to read.

A pair of tight leather pants adorn her legs, black leather boots halfway up her shins. A silk shirt that was pathetically soft looking made Ahn feel like she was among royalty. And that hair, so long and luscious and dark that it reminded her of her favourite tale, the Arabian thief whose appearance was described to be exactly like what she was seeing now.

"Ah..." The Gakuenchou hesitates when she sees her before walking forward. "Meister Lu, you're earlier than three, I apologize for not being at the front to receive you upon arrival."

Ahn holds in a huff, her eyes catch Shizuru's as The Third Column saunters over to start preparing tea off to the right side of the office. The woman was _smirking_.

"Have a seat," The Gakuenchou continues stiffly, grabbing a blue folder with Ahn's name on it and flipping through. "First, the facilities and regulations of the school have not changed in the last seventeen years... I am The Second Column, Natsuki Kruger. You will report to me upon mission receipt and delivery, as a consultant the majority of your mission will apply to Frezehn territory and diplomacy to Ares and Annam."

"Ahn is the Princess of Annam," Shizuru chimes in, bringing the tea set around to set on the table.

Natsuki flips pages in the folder. "Yes, that is here on the file. Excellent, we can also discuss the tax returns issue while you're here then..."

Ahn winces at the thick red folder presented in front of her.

"This also contains all formal documentation involving your position. Questions?"

"No," Ahn forgoes her usual 'thank-you' because this stupidly hot Gakuenchou sucked the fun out of the room when she had to bring up taxes.

"Alright. Well, I'll be in my room, it's my day off." Kruger grabs her silver pistol and tea cup, forgoing any more pleasantries. "So if you need anything get in touch with Miss Maria, our head teacher."

Ahn can't help but speak her mind as soon as the Gakuenchou is out of ear shot. "You're dating _her_?"

"Ara," Shizuru beams happily, "I am! Isn't she absolutely gorgeous?"

"Shizuru, she's so serious! You couldn't possibly-"

"Serious as she may be," Shizuru cuts her off sternly, "she's my girlfriend so please mind your own business. She was nothing but professional and polite to you, you should return the courtesy."

Ahn, a princess not used to being given orders, albeit taps her fingers in annoyance. "She must be boring. She cleans pistols and smiles about taxes!"

"Ara you think? Trust me, she is of no such personality when we're _alone_."

Two weeks later, Shizuru told her she was getting married to Gakuenchou Kruger.

**Present Day, Garderobe Mansion **

Shizuru sighed under her breath.

Ahn hummed in satisfaction and agreement, adjusting under the covers, she reached out to grab Shizuru's naked body and pull her close.

Shizuru shrugged away from her.

"I'm not ready for that, Ahn. Thank you, it was lovely... but... I better leave."

**Present Day, Artai Province Outskirts**

She limped around the busy market place slowly. Her eyes were covered with fashionable Windbloom sunglasses, the largest ones she could fine that extended to cover parts of her cheeks too. Here in Artai no one gave the limping young woman a second glance, her brown cloak let her blend in with the commoners and her grimed face made her just another passing traveler with a dirty scarf around her neck. Her limp led people to believe she was perhaps an old, aging traveler who should invest in a walking stick.

She was on edge even though no one bothered her. She had almost reached out to snap a guy's neck because his arm brushed hers.

While she had escaped successfully, she didn't want anyone to know her identity and it didn't help that old, tattered magazines still had her face covering them in salons or offices and seemingly almost everywhere she looked. Some people even used them to wrap up fish to sell on the street.

_"One more question, Gakuenchou. How do you feel about being named Earl's 'Best Role Model'?"_

She had read one such magazine just last night that she found while waiting for a man she paid to fix a watch she found watch. Money was hard to come by, so she traded him with cleaning his shop windows and only ended up paying half the price. She had stolen some here and there, from travellers who could most likely spare to lose it. She didn't feel guilty about it at all.

The magazine said: _What Will Garderobe do without its Famous Ruler?_ in bold print with an article that sobbed over the assassination or accidental death of Earl's most powerful.

And look at her now: Earl's least powerful.

She felt rage every time she was shown her past. Things had been hectic back then, sure. She hardly got to sleep with her busy schedule, sure. Her marriage had some problems, sure. Her kid didn't get to see her much, sure. She was often stressed, sure.

But she had been happy. Things had been fulfilling. She had had so much power and assumed no one would be stupid enough to even try and touch The fucking Gakuenchou of Garderobe, a trained fighter with the power of The Ice Silver Crystal at her behest and an army of super powered girls to dictate within the Academy. More power than any Royalty, any General, and any Politician.

She had been so very wrong, so foolish to think everything was perfect and simple.

Just over two years and Garderobe Academy still thought she was dead. No one had found any clues to her survival or to point in the direction of her disappearance. She had no idea herself what happened after the explosion. One moment everything was right in the world, the next moment she was in a cold dungeon with her pride and GEM stripped from her... they couldn't physically remove it so they had cut a chunk of her ear off while she had been unconscious, rendering her unable to call forth a Robe.

Her GEM was the only proof that she was alive and it was gone. She watched them crush it to dust, all of her power dissolved into nothing. She still had her nanomachines to thank for escaping, at least. They didn't want her strength to be gone, they wanted to brainwash her to lead their army. They wanted her to be their weapon and they tried forcing other GEM's on her. Somehow, she remained stubborn enough to fight it.

She let them pretend their plan was working, waiting patiently for the _one_ opportunity to finally present itself before she managed to slaughter her way out. 

She sighed, paying for a ship ticket up North.

Who was she kidding? In the end they did win. They made her nothing but a weapon. She was consumed with rage and revenge and she couldn't recognise herself anymore.

She needed to get her strength back, and she prayed her plan would pan out.

All she had was the memory of a tale, a cycle and certain coordinates to a mythical land known as The Black Valley. She thought she might as well give it a shot, the enemy wouldn't think to look for her in a place that didn't exist and she could recuperate and hopefully... hopefully it was where her best friend ended up after all.

()

When she got off hours later, she could hardly breathe. She bought a kid's sand-traveler with all of her leftover money for double its worth and he had happily let her have it.

She was gambling here, she knew that, but she was absolutely willing to bet her life that this would work out, especially when she saw the trees.

How did sand suddenly become forest?

_The Black Valley, a wooden area of people naive to Earl's true nature. Some say imagination gets you there, some say desire. But a God forged a refuge for those innocents in need of sanctuary and created a place that moves like its own planet._

It was right there in every kid's bedtime fairytale, and she was too happy to see a marketplace just as bustling as any other to be shocked that The Black Valley was _not_ a myth. Plus, before her disappearance, she had looked fervently into this fairytale with Yuuichi whenever she could because Mai's questionable vanishing at their graduation from Garderobe years ago had led them to narrow their suspicions.

Maybe Yuuichi had found the place? She never got to tell him how she figured out the coordinate's changing alignment because she was attacked and captured and thought dead, but he was smart enough that he may have been able to equate it himself.

Knowing that she had found something extraordinary and hopeful as clouds made way for the sun, Natsuki Kruger was rejuvenated.

**Garderobe Academy, 11 Years ago**

Natsuki cursed out loud as something gross got all over her face and clothes. Thankfully she wasn't yet wearing one of her Coral dresses because it would be bad to stain those extremely expensive school uniforms. Her mother had set her on a strict budget for school this year to teach her the importance of money and she was starting to realise that she was kind of spoiled.

"Oh, sorry!" A girl with the strangest orange hair she had ever seen held a hand over her mouth, panic swelling in her eyes. "I'm so, so, so, sorry! I was unpacking my stuff and my lotion just exploded all over the place because I'm not used to my new nanomachine grip-"

"It's fine." Natsuki wiped the lotion from her face and kicked the dorm room door behind her. "You're Mai Tokiha, the noble from Zipang?"

"Princess, actually," Mai sighed. "I'm very sorry."

"Apology accepted, I may have broken our room's sink tap from my nanomachines." Natsuki made a face as she realised some of the lotion got in her mouth. It didn't taste very good. "Guess we're roommates Princess. I'm N.A. Kruger of Ares, daughter of the President."

Mai smiled brightly as Natsuki continued to wipe her face of the lotion, sitting down opposite her on the twin bed she had claimed.

"I forgot that you Ares folk never introduce with your first names! Please, call me Mai. What's your name?"

"Ah," Natsuki scratched her neck, "Natsuki. My name's Natsuki."

"Well Natsuki, daughter of the Ares President, do you think it makes me sound like a spoilt Princess when I say our room is pretty small?"

"Yep." Natsuki let out a sigh of her own, a rare grin forming on her face. "But I agree. So that makes both of us spoilt."

Mai laughed, her first true smile since leaving her kingdom.

()

"So welcome to Garderobe, and please enjoy the feast! Tomorrow, your classes begin." Gakuenchou Lisa Right lit the ceremonial candle as her welcoming speech finished, and grand applause resounded in the dinner hall of Garderobe Academy.

Excited girls training to be weapons of mass destruction were no different than the girls Natsuki had gone to school with in Ares. Just as loud and giggly as ever... just as annoying. Her roommate seemed pretty cool though, but Mai had never been to school beyond private tutoring because of her Princess status and was way too eager to join the giggling majority.

"This is pretty tasty Natsuki," said roommate, Mai Tokiha, lifted her glass of juice with a large smile. "Do you know what it is?"

Natsuki softly shook her head to say 'no,' eating the food slowly. The tables were mixes of Corals and Pearls. Natsuki and Mai had been the last to arrive and were seated with three Pearls – the Trias – one of whom Natsuki knew from a young age.

Shizuru Viola was a family friend, but she was just as Natsuki remembered her... the bossy kid who got everyone to do what she wanted because she was so 'perfect'. She was currently the best ranking student, however, and Natsuki had respect for that. They got along well enough at parties and gatherings from their parent's social circle.

The Trias Pearls were involved in their own conversation. They had been elected by their standing of highest ranked fighter and a lot of the Corals were giving Natsuki and Mai 'eyes-of-death' for getting to sit with them after arriving last to the hall.

"Mai," Natsuki leaned closer, whispering.

"Yeah?" Mai smiled back at her, enjoying the attention Natsuki was giving her since the girl had barely spoken during their inauguration week, but Mai felt like she could trust the girl despite her reticence.

"I think we made more enemies than friends because of this seating arrangement."

Mai giggled, nodding in agreement. They would have to look out for each other since jealousy was already running high among the Corals. Garderobe was a school, yes, but it was also a competition. "Hai hai. Neh, Natsuki, aren't you excited for training?"

"Mhm." Natsuki watched with annoyance as her roommate stole one of her raspberries but also felt an unexpected pang of sadness at the gesture. Her little sister always stole her food too, and she missed her sister already. "I think they introduce training staffs in the morning. Cool, huh?"

"I can't wait!"

"Natsuki."

The voice cut through their conversation, Shizuru's steely red eyes were glaring daggers at Natsuki and she knew she was in trouble. She never knew why Shizuru was always mad at her but it happened often lately.

"Y-yeah?" Natsuki knew Shizuru had some charming power over her parents, they wanted Shizuru to look out for Natsuki but she didn't like that anything she did here could make it back to her parent's ears. Garderobe was supposed to be her freedom experience, not just her family's ticket to further power and prominence.

"You've got a crumb on your cheek."

"A-ah." She brought both hands to her cheeks and wiped wherever she could. "Alright?"

"Hai." Shizuru took a sip of her beverage, false smile that made Natsuki feel weird. Nothing new there though, she had always felt weird around Shizuru as long as she could remember.

The table got quiet for a second after that until Haruka Armitage, a kind of scary Pearl that Natsuki thought too loud, spoke what everyone else at the table was thinking. "You two know each other?"

"Natsuki is a dear friend of mine," Shizuru said plainly, before Natsuki could explain that they were nothing more than acquainted through families since birth. But when she thought about it, she supposed that did indeed make them friends over the years. The 'dear' made her blush.

She was confused but nodded, "uh... right. We've known each other since we were little."

"I didn't know you were _capable_ of _having_ friends," Armitage sneered at the Top Pearl with disgust.

Natsuki had always thought of Shizuru as mean, bossy, and borderline soulless when teasing or getting what she wanted but she never had hatred for the older girl. She didn't like some of the things Shizuru did but that didn't give this boisterous upperclassmen the right to... to... "Oi, have some respect!"

"You're telling _me_ who to respect?" Haruka growled loudly. "I'll beat you up rookie Coral!"

"Then beat me up, as long as you shut up."

Shizuru looked shocked and speechless. Mai nudged Natsuki, trying to get her to see that fighting with a member of the Trias was not a good idea.

"You're Kruger," a shadow casted over their table. Natsuki turned her head to the voice, her anger subsiding at the sight of the school's Gakuenchou Lisa Right staring at her. _Shit_.

"Y-yes, m'am." She hoped she wasn't in trouble already.

"You do realise that classes haven't started and you're already picking a fight with our second best fighter?"

"Er... Yes... m'am."

"And all I have to say to that is..." The Gakuenchou broke out into a large smile, "you're brave. I like that. Standing up for a friend without any regard to the consequence. Armitage, you should have better respect, what does Garderobe strive for in the first place?"

The Gakuenchou walked off after that, leaving the table to gape like fish and Armitage to look visibly disheartened and angry at the same time.

()

"Fucking key... just –ugh!" Natsuki growled, struggling with the complicated mechanism of their dorm room. Mai was staying out later, having made some friends as the evening went on, and Natsuki was finding it difficult to get inside her room.

She had been fine opening it before, the only difference now was that she was kind of... totally... drunk.

"You've just come back from 'Day One'?" The question came from behind her. It was Shizuru, holding a black sweater in her arms and looking elegant in her Pearl outfit.

Natsuki flushed. "Hey Shizuru. Yeah, I got tired though."

"You _are_ very intoxicated, Natsuki. You're slurring a bit, and your dress is wrinkled already... and you reek of alcohol."

"I had a lot to drink," Natsuki shrugged. "Do you Pearls have a similar party?"

Shizuru watched her fumble with the door and finally open it.

"Yes, it is tradition. Ours was hosted in the Trias room." Natsuki wasn't entirely surprised when Shizuru came inside the room without an invitation, but she was shocked to have Shizuru's black sweater thrown ungracefully at her face.

"Oi!"

"It's yours," Shizuru explained, walking over to the bed on the left side of the room. She noticed some of Natsuki's things from her old house and touched them in memory, smiling at a photo of Natsuki and her family that was ten years old and encased in a chipped wooden frame.

Natsuki grumbled and held up the sweater. She recalled lending it to Shizuru at the Viola's lake house last winter... she had forgotten all about it. It was one of her favourites.

"Um..." Natsuki wanted nothing more than to pass out on her bed, but she wondered if Shizuru was trying to be... nice or something? She couldn't just kick her out because it... was _Shizuru_.

"Sit," Shizuru grabbed her arm and swung her onto the bed. Natsuki yawned, letting Shizuru kneel down and unlace her dress shoes. Natsuki didn't know why partying in the school uniform was tradition, some girls had puked on theirs.

"I miss Alyssa," Natsuki said softly. "You think she'll forget me?"

"No, Natsuki," Shizuru stood up after putting Natsuki's shoes on the side. She sat down and helped the girl out of her uniform's apron. "Stop fidgeting."

Natsuki mumbled, "But she's only a kid, what if me being away so long-"

"She won't forget you. She hasn't forgotten me, has she?"

"Nope." Natsuki decided it would be too weird to take off any more clothes with Shizuru in the same room so she turned away. "She hasn't..."

"Natsuki?"

"Yeah?" Natsuki rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"Thank you, for standing up for me like that. No one ever has. And Haruka... She hates me for being better than her, says that everything is too easy for me."

"Then just stay number one," Natsuki looked at her, feeling thirsty but deciding it was too much of a hassle to get water. "But you shouldn't be such a bitch all the time."

Shizuru laughed, not insulted at all. "I am not a bitch!"

"You boss me around, all the time. You're mean to me."

"Yet you still defend me?"

"Just because you're mean doesn't mean I don't admire you."

Shizuru's cheeks lit up with a blush. "You admire me?"

"Yeah," Natsuki felt her own cheeks heat up. "The way you... you always get what you want, do what you want... I'm still under the thumb of my parents. You define yours."

They looked at each other for a second, and then Natsuki was caught completely off-guard, yet again, with Shizuru Viola kissing her on the cheek with a blush before practically running out of the room.

Natsuki figured Shizuru was drunk too.

**Garderobe Academy, Four Years Ago**

"How could you be so—so—so _implusive_, Natsuki?!"

"Don't you think you're overreacting, Shizuru," Natsuki defended herself, "you've been yelling about this for the past hour. Get _over_ it!"

"Get over it?" Shizuru whirled around, glaring hard at her wife who was busy putting away her laundry. "I'll be sleeping in my old room until you can get this problem fixed!"

Natsuki 's anger started tipping over as Shizuru retreated. "There's nothing to fix! It's a permanent decision that _I_ made."

"Oh, so you make all the decisions is that it? You're the damn Gakuenchou so what you say is authority – even with me?"

Natsuki slapped her forehead. "No! No, Shizuru! But – you're changing the subject!"

"I AM NOT CHANGING THE SUBJECT NATSUKI KRUGER!" Shizuru yelled, her hands found a vase and hurled it across the room.

"What the fuck!" Natsuki yelled back, "Shiz-"

"YOU ADOPTED A KID, NATSUKI!" Shizuru's anger was lethal, Natsuki had never seen her so angry before. "I'M YOUR WIFE AND YOU ADOPTED A KID WITHOUT TELLING ME!"

Natsuki opened her mouth to support herself, but no words came forth. Shizuru was _furious_, and she had not anticipated such a reaction.

With one last guttural scream of frustration, her hands strangling the air, Shizuru whirled around and stormed out of the flat.

Natsuki flinched when the door connecting their flat to her office slammed loudly, soon followed by the echoing thud of the office door to the reception.

She glanced at the shattered vase, let out a sigh of despair, and then bent down to pick up the pieces.

()

"Natsuki?"

"Yes, Daisuke?" Natsuki rubbed her eyes tiredly. She desperately yearned for something relaxing, like a joint of her latest batch of marijuana, but she didn't want to be smoking around her son now that she had one.

"Can I grow my hair out liken yours?"

"If you want," Natsuki gave him a small smile. "But it's a girly thing."

"What does 'girly' mean?"

"Um..." Natsuki scratched the back of her neck. They were sitting on her couch in the office. Daisuke had been quietly watching her play videogames – her non violent one of puzzles – then she taught him how to play. Now they were having milk and cookies and enjoying each other's company. His shyness was starting to wear off; at first he would hardly speak a word.

"What is 'um'?"

Natsuki chuckled.

"I'll tell you about 'um' another day, okay?"

"Kay."

"So... you know how I'm a girl and you're a boy?"

"..."

Natsuki grumbled a curse and tried to rephrase her words. "You've got... a thing down there, right?"

"Yeah..." He smiled brightly, "I know what it's called too! We learned it at the orphanage. It's called a WONGER."

"No it's not..." Natsuki snickered.

"It is too!"

"No."

"WONGER. Sybil told me so."

"You mean the camp teacher?"

"Yeah. She's knows everything Natsuki."

"Look... forget about wongers, if you want to grow your hair out, you can, but it takes a lot of time to keep it this silky smooth."

"... what's 'silky' mean?"

Natsuki sighed. She had a lot to teach this kid.

The door to the office opened, and Natsuki turned her head around, surprised to see Shizuru walk in. She still looked mad, but she also looked exhausted.

"Be right back, you play okay?" She patted Daisuke's head, and then stood up to greet Shizuru as he took her controller and tried to play Bubble-shooter.

"Isn't it past his bed time?" Shizuru snapped when Natsuki was close enough so they weren't overheard by the kid.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "did you come here to ask me that?"

Pursing her lips, Shizuru shook her head. "Just... you... you're... keeping him, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Natsuki lowered her voice, "I won't go adopting a kid and then sending him back!"

"Forget this," Shizuru spun on her heel, "I'm the one that had the right to be mad here, Natsuki."

Natsuki grabbed her wrist and looked apologetic, "just listen, please? I... I don't like fighting with you. You don't speak to me unless it's about work and you hate it when _I_ talk about work so I don't-"

"I'm listening, Natsuki. Hurry up."

Natsuki let go of Shizuru's wrist and stepped closer.

"I didn't go with the intention of buying a kid, okay? He... I saw him, and he just... I don't know how to explain it, Shizuru."

"So your explanation is that you don't know how to explain it?"

Natsuki growled, grabbed Shizuru's face with her hands and kissed her as deeply and passionately as she could, groaning when Shizuru eagerly returned the kiss.

The games sounds of Bubble-shooter provided a barrier of the smacking sounds they made, and when they finally broke for air, Natsuki took a deep breath and explained the only way she knew Shizuru could understand.

"I love you, more than anything... but he's something I just needed to do, Shizuru. Please don't be mad because of it... I can't stand it when you hate me."

Shizuru sighed, pecked Natsuki's lips and then turned around. Over her shoulder she called, "I don't hate you, darling. I'm still mad though."

She was gone, and Natsuki realised that yes it was indeed Daisuke's bed time.


End file.
